The present invention relates to an element of a fluid circuit. For example, the element may be a union making it possible to couple two pipes together, an end-piece or a coupling making it possible to connect a pipe to a member for delivering or for receiving fluid that is installed in the fluid circuit. For example, the member may be a manifold, an actuator, a flow-rate regulator or a pressure regulator, etc.
Fluid circuit elements such as couplings are known that each have a body provided externally with an annular shoulder from which a portion projects that is insertable into a channel in a member to which the element is to be coupled. A groove having an end wall flanked by an outer side and by an inner side is provided in the shoulder for the purpose of receiving an annular seal designed to be applied against a surface surrounding an inlet orifice of the channel in the member. At its end opposite from the insertable portion, the body has a portion designed to project to the outside of the member and provided with means for receiving and for securing in leaktight manner an end portion of a pipe.
When the element is mounted correctly on the member, the, seal is compressed between the surface surrounding the inlet orifice of the channel and the end wall of the groove so that the seal is in contact with the surface and with the end wall of the groove, thereby preventing any leakage of the fluid. Unfortunately, when the element is mounted incorrectly on the member or when it has come away due to the circuit in which it is installed being put under pressure, the seal is no longer sufficiently compressed between the surface surrounding the inlet orifice of the channel and the end wall of the groove, thereby allowing fluid to leak.